


A Painful Life

by owarionbutler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarionbutler/pseuds/owarionbutler





	

He looks over his body. Pudgy. He hears empty praise from his friends. "Oh, you're so skinny!". "I wish I has your body!" He looks in the mirror and all he sees is a bunch of worthless lies. He smiles every time . "Thanks." A empty word. If they truly knew him, like no one does, they would know she's lying. 

The boy hates himself. His second chin, that shows up whenever he looks down. His tummy rolls he desperately tries to hold in. His face, so hideously ugly he can't stand to look at it anymore.

All he does is complain. He never has time for anyone but himself. He can't even make his friends happy. All he can do is act like a total jerk then expect them to be there whenever the anxiety kicks in and he wants to die.

He's weak. He can't even cut herself. A coward. To afraid of the pain, even if he's already hurting.

His dog, something he naïvely thought would be with him forever, left. Of course they did. He even knew they would someday. Silly pathetic boy.

Music used to bring the boy hope. Now all it brings is pain and headaches. He's drowning in the pain of the love that used to blossom in his heart brought .

"I'm fine." He answers with a smile and a easy laugh. "It's not like I'm a monster or something." Is what she thinks. 

He can't even cry anymore. He's lost all his tears years ago. "I'm not depressed." He says. "I'm faking for attention." That's all he ever does. Pled for attention. It comes. All he wants is more and more. 

Of course, he hides it. Behind a mask of happiness and joy, lays a chaotic mass of insecurities and self loathing.

"Don't worry Victor. I'm fine."

"Okay Yuuri!"


End file.
